


Repeating Apologies

by baconcorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconcorn/pseuds/baconcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after getting with Stiles, Lydia is still hung up on Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> wow first real fic that i am posting anywhere ever i'm so sorry  
> so i renamed it because i thought hey let's start naming my shit after songs mhm

Lydia jolted up out of her sleep, panting and sweating. It was another dream, the third in a row. She rested her back on the headboard of the bed and sighed. She tried to calm herself down. Told herself not to cry. “Don’t cry Lydia, you’ll wake up Stiles,” She thought to herself. She looked at the fragile boy next to her and let out a giggle. The giggle was followed by a tear. The tear was followed by another. She tried her best to hold it back but soon enough, the cries got the best of her.

Stiles groaned before opening his eyes. He slowly got up until he was sitting up, looking straight at Lydia. He rubbed his eyes a bit before realizing what was going on.

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” He said to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

She looked away, “Nothing.” She said sternly.

He sighed. He knew exactly what was wrong. “Is it Jackson?”

Lydia gave no answer.

He wiped one of her tears away, “You can tell me.”

“Yes,” she said, her voice breaking, “it’s Jackson. I’ve been having dreams about him 3 nights in a row.”

“W-why didn’t you tell me when this started?” He tried his best not to cry.

“Because I knew this would hurt you. I know you’re trying not to cry, Stiles. I know this is hurting you.”

Stiles laid down and held his arms out, “Come here.” He said softly.

Lydia moved herself into his arms and laid her head on his chest. She heard his heart begin to beat faster. “Why do you do this? Why are you still in a relationship with me when you know I’m still hung up on Jackson?”

Stiles ran a hand through her perfect strawberry blonde hair, “Because, I love you.”

“I-I’m so—“

“I know you don’t feel the same. And, I know when Jackson comes to his senses and realizes he wants you, that you’re gonna leave me.” He sighed. “I’m just trying to make this last.”

“I-I understand.” She knew that everything he just said was the complete truth.

He wiped away another tear, “You’re beautiful when you cry. But, you are the epitome of perfection when you don’t.”

She smiled into his chest and wished that one day she could love and cherish this kind-hearted boy as much as he did her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am still very sorry


End file.
